


Bropa Foodplay

by Mini_Megido (Sweet_Spice_Sour_Sugar)



Series: Mini-Megido's Bropa [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bropa, Laughs haha moooore bropa, M/M, Smut, foodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Spice_Sour_Sugar/pseuds/Mini_Megido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bropa do foodplay this time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bropa Foodplay

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Chex who loves bropa (100d-disdain.tumblr.com.)

It was a simple day for Bro Strider and Grandpa Harley. These two mature dudes were enjoying the simple pleasures in life. Being together and doing the mundane chores of life was one. The second one was just about to happen.

Bro and Grandpa were grocery shopping, as food was a very important thing for both of them. Most people thought it was weird to see two old men in a relationship just wandering around and being normal. One could never say that to Bro Strider, though. He was only 40!

In public, they were a model couple, doing nothing wrong. In private, well, they sure weren't! 

Bro and Grandpa drove the trolley around the supermarket, but it wasn't until Bro put a can of whipped cream in the trolley that there was a slight reaction between the two. Grandpa looked at Bro from under his hat. His moustache twitched just slightly with arousal. Bro had an undetectable smirk on his face.

They hurried home with the whipped cream (and a few extra cans just in case) and got prepared for their night of pleasure. Grandpa laid on their bed, and started spreading whipped cream on his lower stomach and testicles.

Bro came in and knelt down in front of Grandpa. He began to eat the whipped cream from his lower stomach, stroking Grandpa's dick.

Grandpa made no noise. Bro kept licking and slurping the whipped cream. The moustache on Grandpa's face twitched. The stroking and slurping got faster. Then Bro moved on to Grandpa's testicles.

The moustache trembled and Grandpa moaned loudly as he released. Bro smirked a little and swallowed the whipped cream. Some of it wasn't whipped cream.

They swapped places. Then they did the deed and enjoyed it, before falling asleep in each others arms romantically.


End file.
